


A different story

by torch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius and unreliable narrators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for C. for the first kiss meme.

_Sirius and Lupin_

And this first kiss is... a little awkward to write about. Sirius will tell you they were fifteen, hiding at the back of one of the greenhouses to get out of a boring lecture about seeding and pruning; they sat pressed together underneath the parkah bushes with their velvety leaves, and Remus was reading Sherlock Holmes, and Sirius was trying to whittle a small piece of wood into a dog, just to use his new pocketknife for something, and very aware of the length of Remus's thigh against his own and their shoulders bumping together every time Sirius made another whittling stroke or Remus turned a page in his book. A parkah leaf tickled his cheek. Sirius turned his head, and Remus was right there, so close, and maybe he felt Sirius watching or maybe he even felt Sirius breathing, but he looked up from The Three Garridebs and something glittered in his eyes and he leaned even closer, catching the corner of Sirius's mouth at first, awkwardly, and Sirius clutched at Remus's shoulder and kissed him back.

But if you ask Remus, well. Then it's a different story. Remus will tell you about coming back to the dormitory very early one morning in their second year, having been out of his bed all night for reasons of his own and not feeling very cheerful about it, and meeting a barely-conscious Sirius on the stairs. Sirius wore a flannel nightshirt that fell all the way down to his toes, and when he saw Remus, he nodded sleepily to himself and took Remus's hand and led him up to the dormitory, and just outside the door he stopped and pressed his mouth to Remus's with all the enthusiasm and grace of a boy of twelve kissing his least favorite aunt goodnight, and then he went inside and got into bed and fell back asleep.

Sirius says that never happened, and if it did he was walking in his sleep, and anyway he was only twelve, and anyway Remus probably made it up. And he never wore a nightshirt like that, and anyone who says he did is just asking to be thumped, or tickled. Or maybe kissed.


End file.
